Fireworks
by since-I-fancy-you
Summary: A drabble that popped to my head and I simply had to write down. Pure fluff and inspired by the upcoming New Year. Enjoy!


_A drabble in which Klaus and Caroline share a moment at the annual Mystic Falls New Year's Eve party_

_(and Carol isn't dead)_

_..._

It was a couple of minutes to Midnight.

Caroline took a sip from the ridiculously expensive champagne Carol Lockwood had ordered for the annual New Year's Eve party in their tiny home town.

The champagne itself wasn't something to celebrate. It was bitter and too flat. It somehow reminded Caroline of Carol, tonight's hostess.

As usual the party was thrown at the Lockwoods and their enormous lawn was now the spot where the entire town was gathered to celebrate the upcoming new year.

Caroline stood at the edge of the huge lake, her back towards the crowd, and admired the clear night sky.

She took another sip from the non-bubbly water.

"A woman like you should not be standing alone on this of all nights" a heavy British accent suddenly said, breaking the loud silence surrounding Caroline.

She turned to look at Klaus and eyed him, like she always did: "Actually I'm waiting for Tyler. He's inside helping Carol to make the last preparations before the real party begins."

"So he just left you here?"

"Yes he did" she said, looking him sceptic in the eye.

"Are you aware that it is only a couple of minutes to Midnight, love?" By now his smirk was gone and he looked upon her with a kind of sympathy.

"He'll be here. And stop calling me that!" she spat out, tightening her grip around the fragile champagne glass.

"Forgive me" he said, imitating her as they now both looked upon the dark night sky.

"So what happened to your snowflake?" she suddenly burst out.

He turned to look at her: "The town museum got it. As far as I have heard it is now hanging in the very centre of the museum with a tiny tin plate under it."

She suddenly laughed: "Then it's where it belongs... among other ancient findings and dusty books."

"That was not kind Caroline" he said laughing but she could tell by looking in his eyes that he was hurt by her comment.

Her face mitigated: "It was a joke. You know, something not to be taking personally, but only to be laughed at?" she said a little nervous. She couldn't possible tell him that she actually didn't want to hurt him. She still felt guilty for being a part of Tyler's plan to eliminate him and after his reaction, killing all the hybrids, she had sworn to be gentle around him. She didn't want to end up like they did even though she wasn't affected by their deaths. To her they were strangers and nothing more.

He looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was afraid of him after what he had done to the hybrids. But the courageous man inside of him wanted to tell her so badly that he never would hurt her. He wouldn't dream of it. He still had trouble thinking back on the night at the bench where he had shaken her and yelled at her 'What did you do?'

Since she didn't get a response she repeated herself: "It was a joke..."

"I know love" he said, staring at her with that stare she always got: so full of admiration and appreciation, longing for her to let him show her, what he could offer to her. And _how _she loved that stare. Of course she couldn't tell him or anyone else that she drowned in those blue pools of his, somewhat longed to give into him and let him carry her away.

A tiny smile spread across her face. _He wasn't mad at her. _

"... Five, four, three, two, one... Happy Newyear!" the crowd behind them shouted. At that moment fireworks from the other side of the lake reached for the clear night sky, decorating it with gold, green, red and blue.

"Happy new year Caroline" he said and before she could say it back, his lips captured hers. She dropped her champagne glass to the ground in pure surprise.

The kiss was aggressive and hungry. Her body stiffened and her mind told her to get away as fast as possible. This was all kinds of wrong.

His right hand was on her gorgeous blonde hair, holding her on the neck, not letting her get away. His left was on her wrist, a second securing so she wouldn't flee.

After several seconds her body finally loosened up. All the suppressed feelings, all the tension there had been between them rose to the surface. She returned his gesture by pulling him closer in the collar of his shirt. He ran his tongue against her lower lip and she enjoyed every single second of the moment they shared.

Before one thing led to another, he slowly pulled away. He looked upon her: her eyes were still closed and she looked like she was in heaven.

Her lips were still burning and when she opened her eyes, he was smirking.

She was relieved. All the weird tension was now gone because of his spontaneous act. As a result of this a smile spread, not only across her face, but it also reached her eyes.

"You are welcome sweetheart" Klaus said with joy in his husky voice and left her all messed up than before.

She reached for her lips that still were burning after their passionate connection. Every cell and particle in her body was shivering. He had ignited something inside of her and a big part of her wanted to explore that in the near far future.

"Caroline!" Tyler said running up the small hill: "I'm so sorry babe that I missed the countdown. Things inside were just crazy and I couldn't leave my mom like that. Are you alright?" he said and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm perfect. Never been better" Caroline said, her skin still on fire after her little interaction with Klaus.


End file.
